Kamis living soul
by somebody51232
Summary: Naruto dies at the Valley Of End and meets Kami and soon is alive again with a power no one had ever imagined.… but what is he going to use it for?Naruharem re-writing
1. Prologue I died

** KAMIS LIVING SOUL**

** Prologue-I died **

Summery-Naruto dies at the Valley Of End and meets Kami and soon is alive again with a power no one had ever imagined.… but what is he going to use it for?Naruharem

"blah"-**human talk**

'blah'-**inner talk**

"_blah"_-**inner Sakura**

"**blah"-jutsus/demon talk**

"**blah"****-Kami talk**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto if I did I wont be writing fanfics.**

**Now on with the story**

**Rasengan**!! **Chidori**!! The two power houses collided. But right before that Naruto decreased the power of **Rasengan** remembering his promise to Sakura.

(A few minutes later)

Sasuke looked at the dead Naruto before him.

"What have I done! I d didn't mean to k kill h him." he stuttered. 'Wow I cant believe that dobe is actually dead!'. Soon Kakashi was on the seen.

"Sasuke what the hell did you do!! Using a technique like Chidori on your best friend."

"I I don't k know I thought I could get power b but I don't like this at all, it disgusts me to even think about it." said Sasuke.

"Your coming with me an you will tell the Gondaime why you killed the person she thinks of like a little brother." 'Wow this one is going to hit her hard I wonder what part of Konoha will she destroy it better not be the itcha itcha paradise store oh think of the horrors. I must warn Tsunade to destroy the east part of Konoha not the west!' thought the Cyclops.

"H hai." Said our emo person.

While that was going on a certain see through blond was looking down shouting

"Hey what the hell is going on am I like a ghost to yall or something!?" said our favorite blond that goes by the name of Naruto. After a while something clicked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Now Sasuke get your power wanting 7 inch emo ass back here and bring me back to life or else I will tell Sakura were you live and tell her to rape you!!"

"I still have to become Hokage and wait a minute is that the only thing I want to do?………. O and make my own ramen flavor, marry Sakura, have her feed me that ramen then have Gaaras hot sister feed me ramen and wait no I will not become a pervert yah that's right say the holy words I will not become a pervert I will not become a pervert aw forget it! Oh well now were was I oh ya (takes a big breath) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"**Will you keep it down? Damn, most dead people don't even dare scream that loud!" **says a mysterious person in black with creepy purple, lifeless skin.

"Who the hell are you!!!???" screams Naruto.

"I am what you people call a Shinigami, Kami or Death God I am here to take you to the next life in which you will be judged to be damned for all eternity or be in paradise where all your dreams come true but most of the time we damn people just for the fun of it."

"WHAT" screams Naruto.

"Just kidding. Man you mortals don't know how to take a joke."

"Hmpf"

"**Any way lets get down to business. I assume you know about you furry little friend?**"

"Yes." Narutos voice suddenly got cold.

"You see it wasn't her fault that she attacked the vill-"

"HER!!"

"**Yes pitiful human I am a girl and don't start saying that you thought I was a guy caus that's just sexist!!!"** yelled a not to happy 'furry friend'.

"Uuummmm ok Kyuubi…..hime."

"Now that's better." Said the Kyuubi said while trying to hide her blush.

"**As I was saying Kyuubi attacked your village because her family was killed by an evil snake man and caused her into a blind rage twords Konoha**." Says Kami

"Damn you Orochimaru-teme always have to ruin other peoples lives!!"

"**During your life you endured what most people endure in hell so what I am saying is that I will give you another chance at life while being my human apprentice. You will have most of my powers and Kyuubi's but I will have to teach you how to use them, that will take over a couple years but in the real world it will only be about a week. We will train here on earth but we are invisible. Your body will stay dead but when you go back you will grow a couple inches get fox tail and ears. Also your claws will get longer your whiskers will deepen, your eyes will remain blue but have slits in them, your hair will be a bit longer. That will happen exactly one hour after you 'woke up' and it will be pain full.**" Said Kami.

"YATA!!! I will be sooooo cooool!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"**OK now calm down. Some f your powers will be that you can control all the elements, your speed and strength will dramatically. You will be able to heal almost any injury and you can heal any person even if they are about to die oh and also you will get the kitsune** (fox**) summoning contract. With that you also get an element katana that has the power of all the elements.**"

"With that I can come Hokage in no time believe it" guess who said that.

"**Sighs This is going to be a long day… Anyway I think its time you found out about your parents**." Naruto shut up.

"Naruto your parents were one of the most respected people in the village. Yuga Uzumaki was your mother an elite ANBU captain died giving birth to you wile your father is the one who sealed Kyuu here in you."

Silence.

"You mean the fourth Hokage is my dad!! Those bastards they never told me now I don't know either to become Hokage or destroy it."

"**Yes you are son of Arashi Kazama the fourth Hokage of Konoha with that you also have a bloodline that is one of the best there is. The****Supiidogan (speed eye) ****gives you the ability to alter time itself either to slow it, speed it or stop it at all for an amount of time I will also teach you how it works." **Said Kami.

For some reason Kami started grinning evilly. Naruto gulped.

"What is it Kami…sensei?"

"**Its training time…. NOW GET YOUR ASS UP AND GIVE ME TWENTY LAPS AROUND FIRE COUNTRY NOW!!!!!"**

"I hate this shit…believe it… I guess."

**Somebody here. So what did you guys think of the first chapter kinda short but hey this is a prologue.**

**This is going to be a naruharem fic I will tell you who will be in the harem but you can tell me who you want to see in it.**

**Also should I write about the training in a flashback or just not talk about much so tell me what you think. **

**Next chap-In Konoha**


	2. In Konoha

**KAMIS LIVING SOUL**

** Chapter 1- In Konoha**

Summery-Naruto dies at the Valley Of End and meets Kami and soon is alive again with a power no one had ever imagined.… but what is he going to use it for?Naruharem

"blah"-**human talk**

'blah'-**inner talk**

"_blah"_-**inner Sakura**

"**blah"-jutsus/demon talk**

"blah**"****-Kami talk**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto if I did I wont be writing fanfics.**

Now on with the story 

The walk back home was uneventful. 'I cant believe he is actually dead! Now who is going to protect me from Sakura's love rage attacks. A hell if this keeps up I will lose my virginity before I kill Itachi. That loser better come back or else I will go to hell and drag his believe it ass back here. But for some reason I feel that there's something to him. What ever that chakra is it sure is powerful to bad I am not sure that I want it any more. I think its time to give up revenge.' Thought a certain emo boy.

While the other thought for once actually was not thinking about porn… well sort of. 'Damn it damn it damn it!!! Why the hell do people around me die. First Obito then sensei then the porn mailman who brings porn to your doorstep and now Naruto. Man the one before last hit me hard can you imagine the horror of no porn in the morning. But man if Naruto were still alive he would have been sooo lucky. I say lots of females checking him out.' In a couple of hours the Konoha gates were in site and they could see small dots waiting for them.

"YAY SASUKE KUN your back I was so worried that you might not come back!!!" While jumping on his back. _CHAA THAT'S RIGHT THE POWER OF LOVE PREVAILS TAKE THAT YOU PIG_. That was said by a certain 'pinky'.

"Get your dirty hands of my Sasuke kun!" Said the 'pig'.

"Your Sasuke kun! Since when was he yours!"

While that was happening some of the guys chose to put up a barrier that said danger Sasuke fan girl's virginity fight!

"Hey where's that loud mouthed idiot brat?" said the 'busty' blond. The temperature dropped a couple of degrees. Kakashi turned around and showed everyone the body.

"I I s sorry y I didn't mean to k kill him m. I t thought that…"

"Yay hooray for the Uchiha he killed the demon brat now I can finally sleep in peace!"

"We should have an Uchiha holiday for when he killed the demon!"

"Yes lets party tonight!"

"ENOUGH!!!" yelled Tsunade.

"Now all who just said that will go to jail and I will think about executing you all publicly or not. After that there will be a funeral. " Said Tsunade.

Right after she said that the council came (Play some Darth Vader music).

"I am sorry Tsunade but the demons body shall be burnt." Said Hyuuga Hiashi.

After she destroyed the WEST side the only two buildings that were left standing were the Itcha Itcha Paradise store and the other one beside it. Kakashi was thanking Kami but in a couple of seconds the other building fell on top of Itcha Itcha Paradice store. A large

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" could be heard everywhere. While a certain pair of Chuunis were on a mission and heard it.

"Is that Ibiki torturing someone again?"

"No today was his day of."

"Oh ok."

Meanwhile in Konoha after the repairs were done. The council finally agreed to make a funeral. It will take place one week later.

The news hit everyone hard and each one took it differently… well mostly.

SAKURA

Why did he die? Even thought I didn't show it I kinda liked him even thought he was an annoying little brat but still he would do anything to anyone who he considered a friend.sigh I wish he was still alive so I can say yes to his silly date requests. Now I don't know if I will be able to go on things just wont be the same with out him. I mean he did risk his life just to save me and recently to save Sasuke. Now I don't know if I want to go out with Sasuke… WAIT A MINUTE what the hell am I saying!

_But its true, you know you don't really like Sasuke any more. You think of him just as a friend now_. Shouted an inner Sakura.

I just don't know any more.

Yes you do you just want to rip his clothes off and- 

SHUT UP and why is my mind a pervert and an Baka (idiot)

_I am just a reflection of ones self _tick tock tick tock tick tock

HEY!!!!!!!

For a smart person your not very smart… 

SASUKE

I kill Itachi I kill him not. I kill Itachi I kill him not. I kill Itachi I kill him not.

I go to Orochimaru I go to him not. I go to Orochimaru I go to him not. I go to Orochimaru I go to him not.

I kill the council I kill them not. I kill the council I kill them not. I kill the council I kill them not.

I date Sakua I date her no- What the hell am I saying!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Damn you Naruto for leaving me with all of the disisions!!!! When I die I will go to hell and kick your ass dobe (dead last or loser). Hmmmmmmmm maybe I can become emo (lol he already is).

HINATA

(You see a chibi Hinata crying)

Why did he have to d die sob. Now who will I stalk (sorry I couldn't resist). All I wanted is for him to notice me and then marry me and feed me his own ramen that he created, and-. Aw forget it. Sob. While I was stalking him I just wanted to jump on him an- NO bad Hinata bad Hinata!! That will be considered a rape! But what if he enjoys (some blood comes out of her nose and she wipes it) it- NO bad Hinata don't ever think like that. I will not have fantasies of Naruto and me alone. I will not have fantasies of Naruto and me alone. I will not have fantasies of Naruto and me alone. (Blood gushes out of her nose.

SHIKIMARU

Troublesome. You just had to die. Oh well at least now no one will bother me wile I just stare at the clouds. Sigh. Now since your gone Sakura and Ino will have more time to argue over their Sasuke Kun. Troublesome. (Do I need to say any more?)

NEJI/CHOUJI

……………………………………………………………..

They are knocked out and don't know about it yet.

INO

Oh why did he have to die, now the only person people can say dumb blond is to m and the Gondaime but they wouldn't dare to. Aww crap now that he is gone Sakura will have more time to spend with Sasuke Kun!! I mean he is the only the only person that held back Sakura from Sasuke Kun. If only he was still alive I mean we blonds have to stick together. And if Sakura dares to make her move on Sasuke kun I will go to hell drag you back here and make you separate her and Sasuke kun. HMPF

LEE

Naruto san you might be dead but your youthfulness will live on forever!! YOSH!!

"That's my student Lee"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gay sensei!

"Lee what did you say!!!!!!!!!"

I d didn't mean it, no no Gai sensei don't say that any thing but that!!!!!!!!!!!

"Lee you deserve it now I am going to to say it!"

"Noooooooooo don't!"

"Lee you have no youthfulness and you were adopted!!!!!!"

"Nooooo the horrrrrooooorrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(I don't want to write any more)

TENTEN

NOOOOOOOOOOOO now Neji will probably start talking that it was fate that killed you and fate that and fate this. I mean you were the one that taught him that fate was some bull(shit). Well maybe he won't, but still. Because of you Neji doesn't act like he's got a stick in his ass. If you were still alive I might go out with you. I just hope Lee will stop talking about his powers of youth. If you are listening right now will you please use some powers to stop him.

KIBA

Dam it. Now you made me look bad because I lost to you and you lost to emo pretty boy! And whe- Akamaru what are you doing with those bitches (literally)!!

"Arf Arf Arf Arf Arf Arf Arf Arf Arf Arf Arf (They are my bitches cuz I am a pimp dog. It aint my fault you cant get girls!)

"AKAMARU GET YOUR FILTHY ASS BACK HERE AND APOLOGISE AND YES I CAN GET GIRLS AND BITCHES!!!!

(I think that's enough)

SHINO

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Buz buz.

KAKASHI

No the porn its all ruined!! You had to die on the day when the new book was coming out!!! Naruto I will kill you!!! Hey wait is that a copy of the book? YES one out of the one hundred books survived!! My precious you will not be harmed. (right then someone was practicing **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) ****burnt the book.**

**"Nooooooooooooo!" **

**(after the funeral for the book which ALL of Konoha had to attend)**

**"I have known you for only a second but you will always have a special place in my heart" said **Kakashi.

"There there" said Jirayia.

"I just can't take it any more waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!' said a chibi Kakashi while crying.

ANKO

Your blood was tasty I wish I could have had more but I cant but when I go to hell… ku ku ku. You will be mine and only mine, ku ku ku.

KURENAI

Like my buddy Anko I will also have you in hell because her and me made an agreement to share you even thought you are young you are probably interested in elder women I mean we have more experience. Ku ku ku.

KANKURO

Finally that gaki (brat) is dead but you deserve a thank you for letting me sleep and have my 'happy time' in peace! Now Gaara wont kill me for the heck of it. You better remember your Kat Man- wait what the hell am I saying!?

TEMARI

Now since you are dead I might as well be afraid now because of Gaara again. Damn you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Am afraid he might become evil again and kill everything in sight. Well at least that's what I hope will not happen. Anyway if Kankuro doesn't stop his 'happy sessions' I don't know what I will do when I actually find proof but it wont be pretty… like me!!! If you were still alive I would totally go out with you.

GAARA

Naruto thank you for letting me see the light now I don't have to kill people just to be happy. But since you hade power to change me can you also change Kankuro so he will stop having his 'happy sessions'!! Anyway thanks.

JIRAYIA

If only you would have been alive you would have been so lucky because you are the last of you clan so you will be able to get a harem!!!!!!! You lucky bastard well maybe not so lucky any more… Hey maybe I can write a book on that!! Ya a guy gets to get as many girls as he wants (blood starts to drip out of his nose)!! I might have taken you on as my apprentice if you would have let me write a book like that on you.

TSUNADE

Weep. Why do close people to m always die!? Damn you cursed necklace. And I was going to choose you to be the next Hokage…

"Hey is that you Jirayia?!"

"UUUUU noooo."

"Were you just peeking on me again!?"

"UUUUU noooo.'

"LIAR!"

"AW CRAP"  
"Jirayia get your perverted ass back here!!"

(I will not describe what happens next because it will give me and any other men nightmares)

Then came the day of the funeral…

**(Somebody here. Ok thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the story.**

**The people in the harem will be**

**Sakura**

**Hinata (not much)**

**Female Kyuubi (not much)**

**Anko**

**Ino (not sure about this one)**

**Temari**

**Kurenai**

**TenTen**

**Female Haku (meets Naruto in hell and he brings her back to life)**

**Tayuya (meets Naruto in hell and he brings her back to life)**

**There will be no yaoi in this story.**

**If I have missed some one who you want to see in the harem please tell me**

**There might be an OC later on**

**My updates will be quick and around two or three thousand words each.**

**Thank you for reading my story**

**Next chap-a fucked up funeral**


	3. A fucked up funeral

**KAMIS LIVING SOUL**

** Prologue-I died **

Summery-Naruto dies at the Valley Of End and meets Kami and soon is alive again with a power no one had ever imagined.… but what is he going to use it for?Naruharem

"blah"-**human talk**

'blah'-**inner talk**

"_blah"_-**inner Sakura**

"**blah"-jutsus/demon talk**

"blah**"****-Kami talk**

**This is a time skip for four years with Naruto**

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto if I did I wont be writing fanfics.

Now on with the story 

He took in a breath of fresh or whatever spirits breathe. Yes today was the day he would finally go back into the realm of the living. Well he was already there but he will have a living body. Sigh. He remembered he couldn't tell everyone what had really happened. Then how the hell was he supposed to explain what had happened? He knew this was going to be one long day.

FLASHBACK

"_You know that you can't tell them because that is going to cause shit. But you can tell__them of your heritage."__ Said Kami._

"_Yes I understand but how will I tell them?"_

"_Just say that you were in a death like state"_

"_But how will I tell them about the changes"_

"_I don't know but you will make something up…I hope"_

"_Hey!!!"_

"_Just kidding!"_

"_HMPF" 'Well at least he is more mature than in the beginning' thought Kami._

"_Any way what you should say right after you 'woke up' is that you are going on a three year training trip with someone and I think you can tell the person what really happened and have him help you make something up."__ 'O I am good!!!'_

"_That sounds… reasonable. But who will go with me on that trip?"_

"_Take that perverted Sannin of yours even thought you might already be on par with him after those four years of training."_

"_Pft. More like four years in hell…"_

"_What was that!?__" _

"_Nothing Kami sensei."_

"_HMPF that's Mr.Kami sensei to you!"_

END FLASHBACK

He's mood lightened up from the memory. So now he was walking er… floating or whatever he was doing. He sighed again 'I wonder how they will take the news.

( In Konoha)

Today was the day of Naruto's funeral. That was on every ones mind well almost. A certain Copy ninja Kakashi was still grieving about his porn or what he calls it 'his precious'… Anyway his funeral was scheduled for two PM. Not many people came. The only people who did come were the rookie nine and team Gay I mean Gai, And the two Sannins. Everyone was dressed in black. Soon the coffin was put beside the gravestone.

(With Naruto)

While everything was going on our little blond friend was getting ready for his act. 'Ok so I wait after everyone says their good bye's and before they lower the coffin. (A couple minutes later) Ok time to act.

(With Konoha a couple minutes earlier)

"Ok I think its time to say our good bye's." said the Gondaime Hokage. Everybody got in line as follows. Sakura, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Kiba, TenTen, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Kakashi, (the other Jounin were on a mission), Sasuke, Jirayia, Tsunade.

"I wish I could say thank you for bringing Sasuke back. (Everyone noticed that there was no Kun at the end)

"I I w wish I c could tell y you how I r really felt."

"YOSH your youthfulness will shine brightly even in death!!!"

"Thank you for getting rid of my fate stuff you CHOSE to die not fate."

"You made me look bad cuz you died man now I have to suffer."

"I need to thank you for what you did to Neji now he doesn't act like he's got a stick up his ass."

"HEY"

"………………………. Good bye I guess……………………….."

"Thanks for getting Sakura of Sasuke for me" (again everyone noticed that there is no Kun at the end)

"Troublesome" (Do I really need to say more)

"Only this one time the last chip for you my friend." He lays the chip down beside Naruto.

"Thanks for calming my brother and letting me have my 'happy time' with out worries." Temari smacks him upside the head.

"You deserve it anyway thanks Naruto for calming my brother."

"Naruto because of you I am calm and don't have the urge to kill."

"Because of you my precious is destroyed but since you are dead we will call it even because when my precious was destroyed it destroyed part of me as well."

"Thanks for bringing me back and stopping me from going to Orochimaru."

"If you were alive I would take you on as my apprentice. But now I guess it wont be happening."

"You were like a son to me. Damn you necklace for taking the life of another precious person!!"

(This is the fun part)

Right after they all said that a yawn could be heard through out the graveyard.

"YOSH that was a great nap." He looked around himself to find every ones jaws hanging open.

"Oh look a chip" He then reached out and ate it. Everyone at the same time.

"YOU ARE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Umm yes I was just taking a nap."

"Just a nap!!!!!!"

"Umm yes again did you all think I was dead or something" Everyone sweat dropped.

"You all actually thought I was dead?" Everyone got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?!" said Tsunade in a threatening voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"The real Naruto would have said something like WHAT THE HELLYOU ALL ACTUALLY THOUGHT I WAS DEAD. WELL I AM ALIVE AND YOU BETTER BELIVE IT!!!!!" yelled Sakura.

"Ya that's what the real Naruto would have said." Said Kiba.

"Wait I am the real Naruto you can ask me any question."

"Ok how old are you?"

"Twelve"

"What is your date of birth?"

"October 10 (I don't know the year)"

"Ok so I guess you know a lot about Naruto but what is his goal."

"To become Hokage Belive it Dattebayo!!!!!!!"

"Naruto you are alive!!" yelled Tsunade.

"Troublesome."

"Your youthfulness shines brightly!!"

"N Naruto K Kun…"

"YOU ATE THE LAST CHIP!!!"

"Sighs This is going to be one long day…"

S O M E B O DY 5 1 2 3 2 

**(Somebody here. Thank you everyone who reviewed. This update is short because I am working on a new story also with this one.**

**There will be action one of the next three chapters that depends on if I finish explaining everything. The people who are added to the harem are**

**Ayame (ramen girl)**

**Yuki (princess in the first movie)**

**Isaribi (fish girl in the filler episodes)**

**Kin **

**Since there are so many people in the harem they are not going to be together at once I am still not sure how I plan to do this but I will find a way to.**

**Here is the big question**

**SHOULD NARUTO DESTROY KONOHA OR NOT **

**Please tell me.**

**The summery to my new story is-Naruto is banished after retrieving Sasuke. Soon Konoha is in a war and losing and the only person that can help them is the one they abused for so long…**

**Thank you for reading Kamis Living Soul**

**Next chap-reunited and leaving **


End file.
